Current energy production centrals based on photovoltaic cells, ranging different scales, are installed either on ground (onshore) or on pre-existing structures. These systems are rarely installed in water surfaces such as lakes, lagoons, ponds, dam reservoirs, rivers, among others.
The document WO 2012/139998 describes a floating structure that is itself the solar panel fixture, manufactured either by the techniques of roto-moulding or extrusion blow-moulding, thus creating a thermoplastic rigid component with encapsulated air, which can be added or removed in order to control its buoyancy. The proposed system is bulky and difficult to transport and assemble.
The document JP 2007173710 describes a floating structure for the assembly of energy production cells, that uses a thermoplastic resin foam encapsulated by two sheets of thermoplastic material, thus creating the floating component and granting the structure buoyancy.